


Hot Blooded

by Dresupi



Series: Quickwintershock Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Double Penetration, F/M, Ice Play, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys, a girl and a heat wave.  Add in a broken air conditioner and a bowl of ice.  That's amore!  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulmaveg_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/gifts).



> Happy early birthday to Bulmaveg_otaku! Hope this finds you in good spirits! :D :D :D
> 
> Special thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for her awesome beta skills and leftennant for her amazing consultation on this. And you know, to both of them for holding my hand because i'm the wussiest wuss who ever wussed.

The heat wave. 

It happened every year.  The temperature spiked and people started making jokes about cooking eggs on the sidewalk.  No one was in a hurry, they simply _moved_  from place to place; no more than they had to.  And everything was just slower.  People took rests more.  Sat under trees more. 

The ice cream truck’s haunting chimes made all the sweaty masses stagger towards the sidewalk like dripping zombies of the Romero variety. 

It happened every year, and yet people were always, ALWAYS surprised by it.  It was like the slight reprieve during the winter months made them forget the previous year. 

There was a week there…right at the beginning when the rules blended together.  When nobody batted an eye at scantily clad people.  When air conditioners struggled to keep up with the heat, the blazing sun never seemed to wane and everyone wore whatever they wanted.  Because it was everybody for themselves.  Nobody had time to worry about anyone else.  Because it was too fucking hot to care about anything but trying to survive it. 

That was where they were. 

Pietro was sprawled out on the sofa, his legs as wide apart as he could manage with his feet propped on the coffee table.  His t-shirt and shorts had been abandoned in lieu of just his boxers. 

He pushed his hair back out of his eyes, reaching for the wet cloth he had draped over the arm of the sofa to wipe his brow.  Their A/C had frozen up again, spitting tiny chunks of ice out onto the floor.  So until it unfroze, he and Bucky were stuck with just the fan and a bowl of rapidly melting ice.  A poor substitute for actual air conditioning. 

A poor substitute that Pietro was currently hogging so he could enjoy a cool draft on the one area that was really disliking the sweaty heat the most. 

Bucky dropped something in his lap.  Something cold.  Pietro jumped, almost upending the table and earning a chuckle out of his roommate.  It was a popsicle.  An orange popsicle. 

“Thanks…” Pietro said, only half sarcastic, because he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the eye…no matter how much of a dick that horse could be.  He peeled back the wrapper and licked the frost off the side of it. 

“No problem…” Bucky’s voice was back in the kitchen, where he was sticking his head in the freezer again.  He had his long hair pulled up in a bun on the top of his head, looking even more like a hipster than he usually did.  Except for the fact that he was clad only in his boxer briefs.  No sweatpants or muscle shirts or flip flops today. 

The heat was turning everyone into an exhibitionist. 

Not that Pietro was complaining.  Bucky did pull ups every day on the bar they’d installed in the bathroom door…and it showed. 

Ogling his friend/roommate/whatever-the-hell-else-they-were was one of his favorite pastimes.  Neither of them wanted to label it.  And there wasn’t really a name for what they were, anyway.  Roommates, who fooled around, and who also dated other people.  Bisexual polyamorous cohabitants?  Pietro didn’t really know.  It was still kind of a new thing. 

New in that they’d only done a few things.  Lots of touching.  Kissing. 

A blow job.  Singular. 

Bucky had done it one night on the couch after a three-hour marathon of gaming.  Pietro had kicked his ass and that had turned into good-natured ribbing…which had turned into teasing, which had turned into kissing…and then…

Pietro remembered every detail.  The feel of Bucky’s mouth.  The hot slide of his tongue.  The way Bucky’s hand was in his own pants, working himself, making him gasp and moan onto Pietro’s cock. 

Then of course, the way he’d stopped at the last second, rubbing Pietro through his orgasm and smirking at the mess he made on his stomach and clothes. 

But Pietro had been the one smirking at the end, after he’d reached over and rubbed Bucky through an embarrassingly quick release in his shorts like a teenager. He wiped his hand on Bucky’s t-shirt and Bucky had glared at him, mumbling something to the effect of, “You’re an asshole...” before he leaned over to kiss him.  Hard.  Biting his lip and tugging his hair. 

Pietro kind of owed him for that, but Bucky always waved if off.  “Dick move, literally…but you know…I enjoyed it, so…”  It was usually followed by a shrug and a grin and Pietro didn’t like to admit how much he liked that grin. 

The memory had him getting all hot and bothered.  Pietro didn’t need to get any hotter, and bothered was just cruel in this unrelenting heat.  He shifted in his seat, coaxing his hips a little further forward and swiping his tongue over the popsicle. 

Bucky sighed and leaned forward more, shoving his whole head into the freezer, sticking his ass out just a little further.  The sight of which did NOT help with Pietro’s problem at all. 

Yep, ogling Bucky was definitely one of Pietro’s favorite pastimes. 

Matched only by ogling his girlfriend/whatever-they-actually-were who lived across the alley from their apartment. His girlfriend.  Bucky’s girlfriend.  They both dated Darcy. 

They didn’t date her at the same time.  Although Pietro would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about that.  It would certainly make coordinating dates easier.

And then there was the sex.  He and Darcy, well, they were active.  Damn, were they active. Honestly that woman could bend her body in ways Pietro thought only happened in Cirque du Soleil.  She claimed it was her hot yoga class.  He was pretty sure she was taking secret gymnastics or something.  Active almost seemed too tame a word. 

And he knew she and Bucky were pretty active as well.  And the thought of all three of them together…that was explosive. 

But no one had breached that topic yet.  And he was still new at this…open relationship…thing.  So, he didn’t know how to bring it up. 

He did know, however, the exact second Darcy arrived home.  Mostly due to their rather unorthodox way of greeting one another.  She threw open her window, shouting across the alley.  “I’m home.  You guys there?” 

Nothing could have made them move for the world.  But Darcy was slightly more important than the world.  Darcy and Bucky pretty much topped the list of things more important than the world to Pietro. 

Her voice had both of them standing up, walking to the window that they had wide open on the off chance that a breeze happened, and peering out across the alley into her apartment. 

She was unbuttoning her blouse as she stood there.  Sweat drenched her forehead, slicking back her hair.  She grinned when she saw them.  “A/C not working again?” 

“No, Doll…we just like hanging around half-naked in the heat…”  Bucky smirked. 

Darcy had finished unbuttoning her top, letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor.  Her breasts were glistening with sweat, pushed up by the bra she was wearing.  Black cotton.  Pietro couldn’t help but admire her, she was magnificent. 

She rolled her eyes and unzipped her skirt, let it fall before stepping out of it.  She placed her hands on her hips, shifting to one side.  “You guys wanna come over here?  I’m gonna crank up the window unit in the bedroom…get it nice and frosty.” 

The both must have nodded immediately, because she giggled, kicking off her heels and backing away from the window.  “I’ll be in the shower.  Door’s unlocked.” 

Pietro and Bucky practically tripped over themselves trying to grab their discarded clothing from the floor of the apartment. 

Pietro paused for a moment, his arms full of clothing, wondering if Bucky had drawn the same conclusion he had.  “Do you think…sex might happen?” he asked.  He really hoped he wasn’t the only one who’d thought that. 

“I’d say it’s a distinct possibility.  And by distinct possibility, I mean…I’m ninety-nine percent certain.” 

Pietro chewed on his lip for a second before taking off in the direction of the bathroom. He’d been sitting in his underwear, sweating like crazy all day.  “I’m taking a shower too.”    

* * *

 

Both of them showered and changed clothes, heading out of their superheated apartment chugging two of Bucky’s coconut waters from the door of the fridge all within the span of about twenty minutes.  It had to be some kind of record. 

Pietro stopped at the elevator, turning to go back.  “Condoms.” 

Bucky patted the bulge in his back pocket.  “Gotcha covered.” 

Pietro stopped walking, suddenly feeling nervous for the first time.  He tried to focus on the orange elevator button.  He had no reason to be nervous.  He’d always left Darcy more than satisfied.  And Bucky…well…he had a pretty positive track record with him.  Even if it had consisted of the two of them being dicks to each other in the basest of ways.  He wasn’t complaining, and Bucky wasn’t either. 

Still, he gulped as the doors opened, following Bucky onto the elevator.  Bucky reached over to wrap his arm around Pietro’s shoulders.  They were the same height and it felt natural.  Bucky patted him once, twice and squeezed as the door shut.  “Dude, you know this isn’t a big deal, right?” 

Pietro shrugged, attempting nonchalance and failing miserably. 

Bucky squeezed again, continuing, “It’s me.  And it’s Darce.” 

“I know.” 

“Darcy told me about the night of five times, Dude.  If anyone needs to be nervous, it’s me.” 

Pietro chuckled.  “It was actually four times.  I didn’t have a fifth one in me.  Got her off, though, so I don’t think she noticed…” 

Bucky laughed and Pietro relaxed a little.  Bucky shook his head and pushed Pietro out the doors as they opened into the lobby.  “This is gonna be so fun.” 

The second they went outside, sweat erupted from every pore almost simultaneously.  Pietro ducked out from under Bucky’s arm, feeling his skin stick to his as he did.  They couldn’t get into the air conditioned lobby of Darcy’s building fast enough. 

One more elevator ride and a short walk down the hall had them at her door.  It was unlocked, as promised.  Bucky locked it behind them after the entered. 

They were shedding clothes as they walked back to the bedroom. It  _was_ cooler in the bedroom; she obviously had a nicer air conditioner than they did. 

She was wrapped in a towel, which she dropped the second they entered the room. 

Pietro gulped at the sight of her, skin damp and glistening. Droplets of water stood on her shoulders.  Her hair was wet and curling at the ends. 

He glanced over at Bucky, who was dropping the condoms on her bedside table beside the lube that was already there.  Pietro didn’t know if she just kept it there…out like that, or if she happened to bring it out every time he was here. 

Bucky dropped his pants, climbing onto the bed on his knees and reaching for Darcy.  He had a hungry look in his eyes as she leaned over to kiss him. Pietro watched their lips move, watched Bucky’s hand as it stroked her side, reaching up to pass lightly over one of her nipples.  Pietro’s breath caught as he watched it pebble in the cool air. 

Darcy pressed her hands against Bucky’s chest, pushing him back so she could look over at Pietro.  “You just gonna watch, Piet?  Because…I mean, I’m fine with that, but I was hoping you’d want to do more…” 

Fuck yes, he wanted to do more. 

He was pulled like a magnet towards her.  She reached for him and he folded his arms around her, bending slightly to press his lips to her throat, her jaw, finally her mouth. 

He still had on his pants, but she was working on fixing that injustice, plucking at the button and tugging at his zipper. 

She leaned up on her tiptoes, licking a hot stripe up the column of his throat, humming as she nuzzled his neck.  “You’re sweaty…” she murmured, a gleeful tone in her voice.  “And you smell like soap…” 

“I showered…” he admitted. 

“Not complaining…” she nuzzled him again, sending shivers down his spine as she inhaled his scent like she couldn’t get enough.  “But you’re sweaty…you need to cool off…I’ll be right back, kay?”  She glanced over his shoulder at Bucky as well before turning and sauntering out the door. 

* * *

 

Darcy took a deep breath, pulling a small bowl down from the cabinet to fill with ice.  She took a detour down to the fridge, taking a big swig of the Merlot she had in the door to take the edge off. 

This wasn’t her first rodeo in the sense of…yeah, she’d had two guys before.  But she really, REALLY liked Pietro and Bucky.  And this was kind of a big deal in the grand scheme of things.

Not that any of them labeled this, because they were fucking hipsters and nobody labeled things anymore.  But for all intents and purposes, this was a really big step in their relationship.  She wasn’t about to take it lightly. 

She really hoped she hadn’t misinterpreted their relationship.  They just seemed really, REALLY comfortable around one another, and she could definitely pick up on a vibe. 

So, this was the next logical step, yes? 

She was already sleeping with both of them.  And she assumed there was at least _something_ going on between the two of them.  This was just…sexual connect-the-dots…so to speak.  And the picture revealed at the end was a clusterfuck of limbs and mouths and other things.  The platypus of sexual positions.  Kind of impossible, but somehow it worked and it was awesome. 

Seriously, though…all metaphors aside, this had the potential to work out perfectly.  Pietro with his seemingly endless stamina, Bucky with his seemingly endless patience.  And God, she’s somehow found the two guys in the city who knew how to follow directions AND work a clit…just damn.  DAMN, this was going to be fun. 

She just hoped she was going to be able to keep up. 

She took the bowl of ice and padded back into the bedroom, walking in on something that put her worries to rest and made her grin because FUCK if she wasn’t observant. 

Pietro, tongue deep in Bucky’s mouth, rubbing him through his shorts and making his toes curl. 

Darcy cleared her throat, arching a brow when they looked at her, cheeks red and eyes dark.  Bucky reached for her hand, taking the bowl of ice from her as Pietro wrapped his arms around her middle.  He pulled her astride his lap so he could play with her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth as she rocked her hips against his.  Rolling her center right over his erection.  Making him moan against her skin.  His tongue laved over her nipple, licking it stiff before he moved to the other side. 

Bucky ran an ice cube over the top of her breasts, making her squeal and buck against Pietro.  Bucky followed the ice’s trail with his tongue, sometimes colliding with Pietro’s as he kept up his exquisite torture of her nipples. 

Darcy retaliated by reaching over to cup Bucky in his shorts, rubbing the hard shaft of his cock and making him grunt and rock against her hand.  She cupped Pietro’s chin with the other, pulling him up for a rough kiss as she pushed him back on the pillows. 

She reached for an ice cube from the bowl and sucked on it for a second, watching Pietro’s throat move as he gulped.  She pressed the cube down below his belly button, wetting the dark trail of hair that led down into his boxers.  She let it drag up his abdomen, up to his chest, watching the goosebumps rise in the wake of the ice.  He grunted and squirmed when she rubbed it over one of his nipples, pressing his hips up against her as she continued up towards his throat.  He laughed as the icy water dripped down over his neck.  She leaned down to follow it with her tongue. 

Bucky tugged on Pietro’s boxers and Darcy rose up to allow him to pull them down and off.  She felt Bucky’s fingers, cold from the ice, press between her legs.  She gasped against Pietro’s throat, sitting upright and rocking back to meet Bucky’s hand.

His fingers spread her open, sliding in the slick that had been there from the second she’d invited them over. 

“Fuck…” Bucky swore under his breath.  “You’re so wet, Doll…” 

Pietro’s hips bucked shallowly up to meet hers, his eyes trained directly on her crotch, where he could watch Bucky work her open. 

Darcy reached back, dropping the ice on the bed and reaching into Bucky’s underwear.  She grasped his cock in her hand, reaching down between her legs to wrap her other hand around Pietro’s. 

She was sloppy in her technique; the angles were weird.  But neither of them seemed to care, the sound of their breath and the soft moans that punctuated the silence were the loudest things in the room.  She bit her lip and tried not to get any louder than they did.  But it was a lost cause when Pietro’s fingers appeared alongside Bucky’s, matching his rhythm.  

Bucky reached into the bowl, bringing an ice cube up to her lips and pressing gently until she opened her mouth for it.  He pushed it inside, his voice a hot whisper in her ear. 

“Suck on that for me…want you to suck him afterwards, okay, Darcy?”  She nodded, slurping on the ice as their fingers slowed on her clit, keeping her nerves singing, but not enough to push her over the edge just yet.  “I think he’d like that…think that’d cool him off a little, don’t you?” 

She nodded, humming in agreement as Pietro whimpered, tossing his head to the side and biting his lip.  His hips bucked up into her hand as she sped up, working him up so she could cool him off with her icy mouth.  She swept her thumb over the head as she spit the ice back into Bucky’s hand, groaning a little as he removed his other hand from between her legs. He pulled back on her hips so she’d move back and bend forward over Pietro’s cock, encasing him in her mouth.

Pietro yelped, which almost made her pull back, but his hand was suddenly there on the back of her head as he mumbled things under his breath.  She could make out her name, but little else as she started to bob her head. 

Bucky was caressing her hips, the swell of her ass, pressing two fingers into her cunt, curling them to hit her g-spot.  It made her moan onto Pietro’s cock, in turn making  _him_ grunt and press lightly on the back of her head. 

She ran her tongue up the length of his cock, sucking the head back into her mouth and repeating the action.  He was saying her name, along with some stuff that definitely wasn’t English.  Which made Bucky so excited that he was fucking his fingers into her faster and faster, making her clench around them. 

Pietro stopped her, apologizing because he was close, pulling her up for a kiss.  A sloppy kiss.  It was all tongue and teeth and God, it made her want.  More than she was already wanting.  Because fuck, Pietro’s mouth was criminal. 

But it was Bucky who laid back, pulling her astride his face, and that was A-OK with her because she was pretty sure she’d mentioned before how they both knew how to work a clit. 

Plus, she got a bird’s eye-view of Pietro as he tugged off Bucky’s underwear and sucked his entire length into his mouth.  Bucky whined against her, the vibrations making her shake as Pietro bobbed his head. She shivered, trying not to come just from the sight of Pietro’s mouth stretched around Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky would stop licking her every so often, usually when Pietro sped up, giving her some reprieve and time to come down. 

But her hands soon crept up to her breasts and she rocked against Bucky’s face, close again for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Pietro stopped moving, releasing Bucky with a pop as he climbed up to straddle his hips.  He pressed their cocks together, stroking them both together in one hand as he leaned over to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. 

Bucky’s tongue flicked against her clit and she let out a strangled gasp, her thighs clenching as she tried to hold back the inevitable. 

Pietro’s hand slowed, but his tongue still swirled around the stiff peak in his mouth.  Darcy bit her lip before rasping out into the room that she was close.  So fucking close. 

Bucky squeezed her thigh reassuringly and Pietro whispered a quiet “Come” against her breasts before nibbling lightly on her nipple and sending her right over the edge. 

She moaned, incoherent things, because she was shaking apart.  Muscles were clenching and releasing and she was coming so hard, she was sure that she was just going to fall apart right there. 

* * *

 

Bucky rolled out from underneath them as Darcy fell forward into Pietro’s arms.  He was still licking the taste of her from his lips as he reached for the condoms on the bedside table. 

Christ, she looked beautiful, wrapped around Pietro like that, her hair still damp, falling in loose curls down her back.

Bucky tore one off, tossing the rest to Piet and leaning back over to get the lube.  He hadn’t done this with her in a while, but he remembered having to work her open quite a bit before he could get anything larger than his index finger past that tight ring of muscle.  But holy hell, it was a sweet payoff, slipping his dick into her ass and letting Darcy move on him.  Fuck back against him.  

He and Pietro had never discussed this, but judging by the way he was kissing her and rubbing his now latex-covered cock against her pussy, he was fine with the logistics. 

And Bucky had actually thought about this.  Fantasized about feeling Pietro moving in her at the same time. 

He lubed up his fingers, watching as she slowly lowered herself onto Pietro’s dick, watched her stretch around him. 

Bucky leaned up to nibble on her ear, letting his un-lubed hand stroke her back.  “I’m gonna get you ready for me, Sweetheart…” he murmured.  “That okay?” 

She nodded, turning to kiss him, her lips molding against his as he pressed his lubed index finger against the tight ring of muscle.  She relaxed, allowing him to slip it in easily up to the second knuckle.  He kept still for a moment, her breath hitting his face as he kissed her again, wiggling his finger inside her, stroking her from within. 

He felt her loosen up around him, allowing him to slide in all the way, stroking the whole time. 

It wasn’t as slow going with Pietro there, whispering in her ear and stroking her back, calming her down when she tensed.  Bucky pressed kisses to her neck as he slipped in a second finger, hearing her breath hiss out between her teeth as he started to scissor her open. 

She bit her lip and her muscled clenched in what Bucky recognized as another orgasm.  And he chuckled in her ear, stroking her through it as Pietro kissed and nuzzled her down from the high.  Pietro’s voice was deep as he murmured, “Did that feel good?” 

Bucky wasn’t sure which one of them he was talking to, because fuck yes, it felt good.  Two fingers deep and she was coming already.  It fucking felt great. 

“Can you do that again when I’m in you, Darce?  Wanna feel that on my cock, Sweetheart…” 

She nodded, her hands grasping Pietro’s shoulders tightly. 

She was moaning pretty steadily by the time he had three fingers inside her.  He was pretty sure Pietro could feel him stroking, if the rate at which he was panting was any indicator.  “You gonna come too?  Both of you gonna beat me to the punch, Piet?” Bucky teased, working his fingers in and out of her.  

Pietro shook his head.  “Nah, I’m good.” But his eyes were dark, giving away just how fucking wrecked he was.  

By the time Bucky was ready to slide his cock in, Darcy was whimpering, begging for it, because she was close again.  “Want you to feel it, Buck…”

“Oh, I wanna feel it, Honey…wanna make you feel so good…”  he pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he wiped off his hand, rolling a condom over his aching cock.  She leaned down over Pietro, resting her head on his shoulder and shifting in his lap. 

He popped the cap on the lube again, squeezing a liberal amount over his cock and spreading it around.  He pressed up into her, feeling little resistance as he slid slowly inside. 

Both of them cried out.  Piet and her.  Pietro’s hand appeared on top of his on her hip.  And Bucky couldn’t help but grunt a little as he slid slowly home. 

She was whining, whimpering, wanting him to move, but he knew he had to sit tight for a second.  Let her get used to being so full. 

“You okay, _Princeza_?” Pietro asked, his other hand running up the length of her spine. 

“Yeah…” she blurted.  “Yeah, feels good…” 

“ _You_ feel so fucking good, Darce…” Bucky whispered, pressing his lips to her shoulder.  Pietro made a humming sound in agreement.  “But tell us if something’s off, okay?” 

She nodded.  “God…fuck…please…you gotta move, Bucky.  Piet…someone…I’m…”

Pietro moved first, pushing his hips up into hers as she raised up on all fours.

Bucky started moving soon after, matching Pietro’s pace. 

She was loud, louder than either of them, but she definitely had more going on.   She dropped her head to Pietro’s chest and he looked up, catching Bucky’s gaze as they moved in sync. 

Bucky had to close his eyes, because he could feel his release, bunched up in the base of his spine.

“You okay, Darce?” he blurted, the slide of her heat around him was too much, he wasn’t going to make it. 

“Uh-huuhhhh…” he felt her muscles clench.  Felt her flutter around him.  Pietro groaned again, his fingers digging into Bucky’s.  This one wasn’t as intense as the previous one, but it was enough to have Bucky whining and rutting against her, his dick jerking inside her as he came, his head dropping down to rest on her back as the aftershocks shook him.

“Jesus…” he swore, sliding out slowly and reaching around her body, pulling her up and sliding his fingers down her front and  between her legs, to roll at the tiny bundle of nerves as Pietro’s hips pistoned up into her, chasing his own release.  “Wanna come again for us, Sweetheart?  One more?”   

She brought his other hand up to her breast, nodding furiously as Pietro fucked her. Bucky rolled her nipple between his index finger and his thumb, twisting it lightly. 

Pietro exhaled loudly, “Yes, come on my cock, _Princeza…_ ” and Bucky wanted to kiss his filthy mouth, but it was getting Darcy off, so he held back, certain he’d get a lot of time to do that afterwards, as they inevitably fell asleep. 

She shuddered violently, her hips rocking forward as she yelped, pulling Bucky’s hand away from her clit as Pietro thrust erratically into her, finding his release soon after she found hers.

Bucky pressed his lips to her temple and helped her ease off Pietro and lay down over on her side. 

He moved the bowl of now mostly melted ice and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He wet a cloth for her, sliding in beside her and pressing a kiss to her temple as Pietro rolled off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Pietro left the room, coming back with some water. He handed a bottle to Bucky, and then helped Darcy sit up so she could drink hers.  He folded himself around her, stroking her back as she drank it. 

Bucky reached down and pulled Darcy’s blanket up over the three of them.  It was actually kind of chilly in the room now that they weren’t moving so much. 

“So, I’m gonna tackle the elephant in the room and say definitely, 10/10 would do that again…” Darcy said with a smirk, letting her head fall onto Pietro’s shoulder.   

Pietro nodded in agreement, his eyes immediately searching Bucky’s. 

It took him a minute to answer, because he was in mid-gulp of his water, but he took in both their expressions and grinned widely.  “Oh hell yeah, we’re doing that again.” 


End file.
